piratesfandomcom-20200223-history
Virtual Magic Kingdom
Virtual Magic Kingdom, or VMK for short, is an Massively Multiplayer Online game based on Disney's Magic Kingdom theme park and Disneyland in California. The game is run by Walt Disney Parks and Resorts Online. The game was launched May 23, 2005 and is scheduled to close on May 21, 2008. Unlike many online games, VMK does not have much combat or violence. Instead, it focuses on exploration and socializing among players. Players can customize their avatar with items they earn while in the game as well as a room that they are given at the beginning of the game. VMK has six different areas: Main Street, Fantasyland, Tomorrowland, Adventureland, Frontierland, and New Orleans Square. ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Content In Adventureland, the player can enter Pirates of the Caribbean. The ride is represented by two rooms. One is a room full of treasure while the other is a dock. At the dock, player's can engage in the Pirates of the Caribbean game. Also in Adventureland is the Pirates' Tree House where players can meet Captain Blackheart. In addition, there is a cafe in New Orleans Square named the Blue Lagoon after a section of the Pirates of the Caribbean ride. The Pirates of the Caribbean game has players sailing a ship (The Black Pearl, the Wicked Wench, or the Flying Dutchman) while trying to sink their opponents' ships. In Ship Battle, it's a duel to the end while Capture the Flag only requires the player to retrieve their flag. In addition to all of this, there are also various pieces of clothes, furniture, posters, and pins related to Pirates of the Caribbean that players can collect. Items in the Pirate Theme Furniture *Captain's Quarters Coach *Crow's Nest Stool Stick *Crow's Nest Stool Top *Davy Jones' Organ *Dead Man's Chest *Flaming Ransacked Window *Galleon Bow Chair *Galleon Mass *Galleon Port Bow *Galleon Port Stern *Galleon Room Divider *Galleon Side *Galleon Starboard Bow *Galleon Starboard Stern *Galleon Stern Chair *Guard Dog with Keys *Holiday Skeleton at the Helm *Pirate Map Table *Pirate Maze Cannon Wall *Pirate Maze Turret *Pirate Maze Wall *Pirate Player Piano Color Black *Pirate Player Piano Color Green *Pirate Player Piano Color Purple *Pirate Player Piano Color Red *Pirate Throne Color Black *Pirate Throne Color Blue *Pirate Throne Color Green *Pirate Throne Color Purple *Pirate Throne Color Red *Pirate Treasure Chair *Pirate Treasure Chest Brown *Pirate Treasure Chest Green *Pirate Treasure Chest Purple *Pirate Treasure Chest Red *Pirate's Treasure Small Rug *Pirate's Treasure Rug *PPR Mermaid Lagoon Waterfall *PPR Rocks Small *PPR Small Island *PPR Small Island 2 *PPR Skull Rock *PPR Tiny Pirate Ship *PPR Tiny Skull Rock *PPR Water Carpet *Prison Wall Divider *Shipwrecked Sand Carpet *Skeleton at the Helm *Stone Bridge Half *Well Chair Posters *Buried Treasure Map *Captain's Quarters Poster *Jolly Roger Flag *Jolly Roger Fridge Magnet *Pirates of the Caribbean 2 Pins *Bombardment *Bronze Treasure Key Single Use *Buried in Treasure Magic Pin *Buried in Treasure Singe Use Magic Pin *Burning Village *Captain Blackheart *Davy Jones' Key Pin *Dead Man's Chest Pin *Gold Treasure Key Single Use *Hurricane Bay *Jack's Compass Pin *Jolly Roger *Liar's Dice Pin *Pirate & Princess Pin *Pirate Costume *Pirate Level 1 Bronze Doubloon *Pirate Level 2 Silver Piece *Pirate Level 3 Gold Sovereign *Pirates of the Caribbean *Pirates of the Caribbean Insider Tour Pin *Silver Treasure Key Single Use *Tia's Voodoo Doll Pin *Treasure Cave *Treasure Detector Magic Pin Single Use *Turn Into Coral Magic Pin *Turn Into Coral Magic Pin Single Use Costumes *Bandana *Jack Sparrow Boots *Jack Sparrow Hat *Jack Sparrow Pants *Jack Sparrow Vest *Mr. Smee Hat *Mr. Smee Shirt *Pirate Boots *Pirate Boy Pants *Pirate Girl Pants *Pirate Hat *Pirate Hat with Parrot *Pirate Jacket *Pirate Jacket with Vest *Pirate Shoes *Seagull's Nest Pirate Hat Clothes *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Black) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Blue) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Brown) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Cyan) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Dark Blue) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Dark Grey) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Dark Red) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Grey) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (Light Brown) *Jolly Roger Long Sleeve (White) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Black) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Blue) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Brown) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Cyan) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Dark Blue) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Dark Grey) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Dark Red) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Grey) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (Light Brown) *Jolly Roger T-Shirt (White) *Jolly Roger Tank (Black) *Jolly Roger Tank (Blue) *Jolly Roger Tank (Brown) *Jolly Roger Tank (Dark Red) *Jolly Roger Tank (Gray) *Jolly Roger Tank (Light Brown) *Jolly Roger Tank (Light Blue) *Jolly Roger Tank (Orange) *Jolly Roger Tank (Red) *Jolly Roger Tank (Yellow) Guest Rooms *Caribbean Town Square Guest Room *Pirate Cannon Guest Room *Skull Rock Guest Room *Skull Rock Holiday Guest Room System Requirements PCs *1.5GHz CPU or faster *256MB RAM or more *At least 2GB free hard drive space *One of the following browser versions: Internet Explorer 5.0 or greater, Netscape 7.0 or greater, Firefox 1.0 or greater Macs *OS X 10.3.9 or newer *1.42 GHz G4 CPU or faster *512MB RAM or more *At least 5GB free hard drive space *One of the following browser versions: Safari 1.3 or 2.0, Firefox 1.04 External links *Virtual Magic Kingdom Category:Computer and video games